What You Want?
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Aku tak punya pasangan kan, jadi kau harus denganku. / Aku muak denganmu! / Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan, pagi-pagi kalian sudah membuatku basah! / Bersamaku saja hari ini. / Apa maumu? Membuatku hancur? EXO FF/ pair KAIHUN


Hallo semua! Khe kembali lagi. Padahal UN tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya Khe buat nih FF. Ini FF EXO dengan pair utama KaiHun, tapi ada Hunhan sedikit dalam konteks sahabat. Jadi untuk KaiHun-shipper silakan baca ini.

**Title :**

**What You Want?**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship (bisa reader pikirkan sendiri)

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

EXO members

**Disclaimer :**

Mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan SMEnt. (Khe pinjam nama saja)

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan

**Summary :**

_Aku tak punya pasangan kan, jadi kau harus denganku. / Aku muak denganmu! / Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan, pagi-pagi kalian sudah membuatku basah! / Bersamaku saja hari ini. / Apa maumu? Membuatku hancur?_

**HAPPY READING^_^**

***SEHUN POV***

Annyeong, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku hanyalah seorang siswa High School biasa, namun memiliki banyak tingkah yang terkadang berbeda dengan yang terlihat dari luar. Seperti siswa pada umumnya hari ini aku melaksanakan kewajibanku untuk datang ke sekolah. Namun gara-gara Kris Hyung menyebalkan itu, sepertinya aku harus datang agak siang hari ini. Benar saja saat aku memasuki kelas, kelasku sudah sangat ramai.

"Pagi, Hyung," sapaku pada Luhan Hyung yang sedang bicara dengan Xiumin Hyung dan Lay Hyung. Akupun mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Kami memang teman sebangku.

"Pagi, Sehunnie," balasnya singkat lalu kembali bercakap dengan Xiumin Hyung dan juga Lay Hyung.

Ugh, aku dicuekin lagi. Ya, beginilah kalau Luhan Hyung udah sibuk ngobrol sama Xiumin hyung dan Lay Hyung, aku pasti dicuekin. Enaknya ngapain, ya? mana Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung, ya? Sepertinya seru kalau buat keributan pagi-pagi begini. Mungkin mereka sedang buat onar diluar. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul mereka.

"Baekkie! Cepat larinya!"

"Kakiku tak sepanjang punyamu, bodoh!"

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan lari kalian!"

Benarkan? Baru saja aku sampai di pintu aku sudah melihat Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung lari dikejar Kang seonsaengnim. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Huh! Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pasti menyenangkan bisa lari pagi bersama mereka. Kalian bingung kenapa aku ingin ikut mereka? Itu karena aku memiliki jiwa evil yg cukup kuat, sama seperti mereka.

Tet! Tet! Tet! Tet!

Ah, bel sudah berbunyi saatnya pelajaran yang membosankan dimulai. Aku harap pelajaran kali ini tak akan membuatku tidur di kelas.

"Hei, Sehun kau tadi kemana saja?" kata Baekhyun Hyung saat dia sudah kembali dari acara kejar-kejaran itu. Saat bel berbunyi Kang seonsaengnim tidak akan mengejar lagi karena tak ingin datang terlambat ke dalam kelas yang akan diajarnya.

"Aku tadi Eomma menyuruhku berangkat bersama dengan Kris Hyung. Kau tahu, dia itu sangat lamban membuatku hampir tidur karena menunggunya. Jadilah aku berangkat agak siang."

"Salah sendiri kau tak mau berangkat duluan, kau tahu hari ini kami berhasil membuat seorang siswi menangis ketakutan," kata Chanyeol Hyung menanggapi jawabanku.

"Oh, jadi itu penyebab kalian di kejar Kang seonsaengnim," jawabku. Aku tak percaya bahwa bisa membuat seorang siswi menangis dapat menyebabkan acara kejar-kejaran kembali terulang. Oh, mungkin siswi itu murid kesayangan Kang seonsaengnim.

"Benar sekali, dan kau melewatkan lari maraton pagi ini," jawab Baekhyun Hyung semangat.

"Haha.. masih ada besok."

"Hei, kalian duduk sana, seonsaengnim datang," kata Luhan Hyung. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan kami.

Hah, biar saja aku ketinggalan hari ini. Sekali-sekali tidak berbuat onar tidak masalah, kan. Kedengaran anehkah? Tapi, memang seperti inilah aku.

***SEHUN POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda," kata Kim seonsaengnim memulai pelajaran.

"Apa itu, seonsaengnim?" tanya Bekhyun penasaran. Maklum dia adalah penyuka banyak tantangan.

"Diamlah sebelum seonsaengnim selesai bicara."

"Ne," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Kalian harus melakukan pengamatan di sekitar sekolah. Carilah suatu objek, baik itu tumbuhan, hewan maupun benda mati untuk diamati dan tulis apapun yang kalian lihat. Jika itu tumbuhan kalian juga bisa mencicipinya asalkan bukan tumbuhan beracun," lanjut Kim seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa kami jadi seperti anak sekolah dasar?" tanya Suho si ketua kelas.

"Hanya sebagai refreshing untuk kalian, dan juga untuk melihat kekompakan kalian."

"Kekompakan? Memang harus berkelompok?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kalian harus mencari pasangan selain teman sebangku."

"Mwo!" semua siswa berteriak mendengar penjelasan terakhir itu.

"Kenapa, ada masalah?"

Semua siswa menggeleng. Sepertinya mereka takut pada seonsaengnim ini dan tak ingin membuat masalah lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, cepat laksanakan. Saya ada rapat guru. Selamat pagi."

'_Hah, aku malas sekali, tidak bisakah aku tak mengerjakan tugas ini. Kim seonsaengnim benar-benar aneh. Siapa yang mau denganku, ya?'_ seperti itulah pikiran tokoh utama kita Sehun sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa yang bisa dijadikannya teman kelompok.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri disamping Sehun dan menyapanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun, namun dari nada bicaranya yang ketus dia terlihat seperti tidak bertanya.

"Kau tak punya pasangan kan?" tanya Kai, orang yang menyapa Sehun tadi.

"Aku malas mengerjakan tugas itu," jawab Sehun ketus, sejak tahu siapa yang menyapanya, dia benar-benar kehilangan mood.

"Hei, mana Sehun yang selalu mengerjakan tugas dari guru tanpa ada kesalahan? Aku tak punya pasangan, jadi kau harus denganku." pernyataan Kai benar-benar membuat Sehun terpuruk di mood terburuk.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sehun malas.

"Jangan merajuk disaat seperti ini. Semua anak sudah keluar karena sudah dapat pasangan. Hanya kita yang belum. Ayo!"

"Aish.. terpaksa," kata Sehun saat menyadari semua anak sudah tidak berada di kelas. Sungguh Sehun sangat membenci hal ini, mengingat hubungan mereka hancur setahun lalu. Namun demi nilai dia akan melaksanakan tugas itu sebaik mungkin.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti kau bisa cepat tua," kata Kai yang melihat Sehun menekuk wajahnya.

"Yang tua aku kenapa kau yang ikut mengurus?"

"Karena kau temanku, dan sebagai teman yang baik aku harus selalu mengingatkan temanku untuk tidak cemberut sepertimu."

"Aku tak butuh nasehatmu, nasehati saja D.O hyung agar tidak teriak-teriak setiap pagi."

"Bukankah dia teriak-teriak karena ulah kalian bertiga?"

"Tapi, tak perlu berlebihan kan?"

"Ne, arasseo. Kau ingin mengamati apa?"

"Terserah."

"Mau ke kolam?"

"Kau mau mengamati ikan?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Hah, baiklah."

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju kolam ikan yang ada di dekat gerbang sekolah. #nih, setting sebenarnya ada di sekolah author#. Tak ada siswa lain yang ada di sekitar kolam. Hal itu membuat mereka lebih mudah melakukan pengamatan. Tapi tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda hal baik meliputi mereka. Tak ada keakraban diantara mereka, sehingga dengan kecanggungan itu mereka melakukan pengamatan sendiri-sendiri baru setelahnya mereka akan mendiskusikannya.

"Kenapa ada cabai disini? Kok bisa hidup, ya?" gumam Kai merasa terkejut melihat ada cabai hidup di samping kolam. #Khe tidak tahu di korea ada cabai apa tidak, it's just fanfic#

"Cabai?" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kai yang sudah jongkok di sebelah pohon cabai yang kira-kira tingginya hanya 50 cm.

"Ne," jawab Kai yang mendengar gumaman Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengamati cabai ini saja? Membuat laporan yang sedikit langka, kurasa itu lebih baik. Mungkin kita bisa mendapat nilai lebih," lanjut Kai saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sehun, dia berharap bisa mendapat nilai lumayan mengenai tugas itu.

"Kenapa responmu hanya begini-begini saja?"

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Excited sedikit lah. Jarang sekali kita bisa bersama seperti ini."

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Ne."

"Aku sudah muak denganmu."

"Muak? Bahkan kita sudah lama tidak bersama-sama, bagaimana kau bisa muak?"

"Lama tidak bersama? Kita bahkan selalu bertemu setiap hari."

"Tapi, kau selalu mendiamkanku. Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu asyik dengan Luhan Hyung-mu itu."

"Kau sendiri juga, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aish.. kenapa malah ngobrol sih, ayo lanjut pengamatannya," jawab Kai. Kai merasa obrolannya sudah kemana-mana, dia tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan itu memutuskan untuk memulai pengamatan. Dia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi mereka hanya bicara.

"Kau amati saja sendiri, aku malas melakukan pekerjaan anak SD," berdebat dengan Kai membuatnya semakin malas.

"Tulisanku jelek, jadi kau harus menulis apa yang aku katakan."

"Merepotkan, ya sudah cepat katakan."

Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas itu dengan baik dan segera kembali ke kelas. Namun sepertinya mereka adalah murid terakhir yang memasuki kelas. perdebatan mereka ternyata cukup menyita waktu.

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun berjalan menuju tempat kosong di sampingnya dan Kai ada di belakangnya.

"Kolam," jawab Sehun malas. Kelihatan sekali dia tak senang.

"Mengamati ikan saja kenapa lama sekali?" tanya D.O yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan Luhan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, dia sulit sekali diajak kerjasama," jawab Kai.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini sudah lama berteman kenapa masih seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dia tahu bahwa dulu mereka sangat akrab, tapi entah kenapa mereka jadi begini sejak setahun belakangan.

"Sudah ku bilang tanyakan padanya. Aku saja dari tadi dicuekin," jawab Kai dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tapi tugas kalian selesai, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja selesai," jawab Kai. Sepertinya Sehun yang biasanya ramai itu sedang tak berminat bicara sedikitpun saat ada Kai disana.

'_Ah, ternyata dia masih marah. Padahal ini sudah lumayan lama, ku kira dia sudah melupakan hal itu. Bagaimana aku meyakinkannya lagi? Haruskah aku minta bantuan teman lainnya? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku pusing?' _pikir Kai dalam hati. Padahal dulu dia sudah minta maaf berkali-kali tapi Sehun masih saja seperti itu.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 12 April yang artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Sejak tengah malam, sudah ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya dan sudah pasti yang pertama adalah hyung kesayangannya Xi Luhan. Bahkan pagi ini saja sudah banyak pesan di hanphone-nya dari teman-temannya yang lain untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Akankah dia mendapat kejutan lain dari teman-temannya saat dia di sekolah?

Pagi ini Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sendirian untuk menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Dia merasa curiga karena biasanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti sudah berkeliaran disana namun dia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan duo-Happy Virus itu. Rasanya tak mungkin jika mereka belum datang, mengingat mereka yang tak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk lari maraton(?) bersama Kang seonsaengnim.

Kecurigaan Sehun bertambah saat melihat pintu kelasnya yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Biasanya saat pagi pintu akan selalu dibuka lebar, kecuali saat cuaca kurang baik. Biasanya kelas juga akan ribut hingga terdengar sampai luar, tapi kali ini terasa sangat sepi. Dia yakin bahwa teman-temannya sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil berpikir, akankah dia mengikuti permainan teman-temannya atau tidak. Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. "Tak ada salahnya mengikuti permainan mereka," gumam Sehun sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

Sreet!

Byuurr!

Brak!

Bunyi tumpahnya air dan jatuhnya ember menemani saat-saat dibukanya pintu neraka-eh, maksudnya pintu kelas. Jadilah Sehun yang basah kuyup layaknya terkena hujan badai(?). Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, semua terlihat menahan tawa melihat keadaan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tak berpindah dari tempatnya sampai lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan. Dia hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah kesal menahan marah. "Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan, pagi-pagi kalian sudah membuatku basah!" teriaknya kemudian sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau sudah begitu dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Haha, jangan marah seperti itu, ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa kami masih peduli padamu," kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun.

"Tapi ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah membuatku basah."

"Lebih baik kau basah dari pada seperti adonan roti siap goreng?" sahut Xiumin yang ada di bangku depan dekat pintu.

"Kalian merusak mood-ku pagi ini!" seru Sehun pada teman-temannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi ini adalah hadiah dari kami," kata Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu senang dengan idenya membuat Sehun basah.

"Tak adakah hadiah lainnya?" tanya Sehun meski sejujurnya dia tak begitu mengharapkan hadiah.

"Oh, ternyata bocah ini masih menginginkan hadiah. Tapi sayang kami hanya punya tepung dan telur. Apa kau mau?" kata Lay dengan ekspresi aneh(?) sambil menunjukkan sebutir telur. Sesungguhnya telur itu adalah bahan penelitiannya nanti siang.

"Andwae!" teriak Sehun saat menyadari bahwa Lay tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Hah, kalian hanya suka memberi hadiah gratis," kata Sehun sambil mencibir, yang benar saja apa ada hadiah berupa air? Disana sedang tidak kekeringan bukan.

"Guys, waktu kita tinggal 15 menit, kalian harus membereskan semua ini," kata Suho sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15

"Sehun, kau harus mengepel ini semua," kata Baekhyun pada Sehun, dia yakin kalau tidak langsung menyuruh Sehun, pasti dia yang kena kerena ini adalah idenya.

"What! Kenapa aku?" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"Karena kau yang membuat lantai basah," kata Baekhyun enteng.

"Tapi aku korban di sini. Kalianlah yang harus membersihkan ini."

"Cepat kerjakan atau kami akan bilang pada seonsaengnim bahwa kau yang membuat kekacauan ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Ini namanya tidak adil! Huwee!" teriak Sehun dan seketika juga menangis.

"Aish, dia ini cengeng sekali," kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, Hyung akan membantumu," kata Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Letakkan tasmu dan kita bersihkan sama-sama."

"Luhan Hyung memang yang terbaik!"

Kai tak berani mengeluarkan sedikitpun pendapatnya saat Sehun mencak-mencak tadi. Dia tak mau membuat mood Sehun buruk seperti kemarin. Namun dia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sehun yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun membersihkan lantai basah itu berdua. Luhan memang sangat menyayangi Sehun, dia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri. Jadi dia akan selalu membantu Sehun saat dia kesulitan. Pekerjaan itu selesai 5 menit sebelum bel.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun saat dia akan memasuki kelas karena baru mencuci alat pel-nya.

"Seragamku basah, aku mau ganti dulu," kata Sehun yang membawa tasnya keluar kelas.

"Kau bawa seragam cadangan?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tanggap juga, ternyata."

"Jelas saja, aku sudah lama hidup dalam dunia kejahilan. Aku tahu bahwa kalian pasti akan memberiku kejutan entah apa itu."

"Kalau begitu bearti kau tadi tidak terkejut, dong."

"Haha.. aku tetap terkejut Hyung, aku kan tidak tahu kejutan apa yang aku terima. Eh, Hyung kau tak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

"Kau masih mengharapkan hadiah dariku? Hmm.. tapi aku tak siap apa-apa. Nanti kutraktir bubble tea saja."

"Okay! Luhan Hyung memang yang terbaik."

"Sehun, maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Aku harus menemui seseorang," kata Luhan dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Dia memang biasa pulang bersama Sehun.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Hyung aku akan pulang sendiri," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae."

"Pergilah Hyung, jangan buat orang itu menunggu."

"Ne, bye."

"Bye," jawab Sehun, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. dia hanya sendiri di tempat sepi itu, dia tersenyum merasakan kedamaian itu.

"Hei! Kenapa masih disini?" kata Kai memasuki kelas itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun malas, dia sedang tak ingin berbincang dengan Kai.

"Hanphone-ku tertinggal," kata Kai sambil menunjukkan hanphone yang baru diambilnya dari laci meja miliknya.

"Oh," hanya itu frase yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, terlihat sekali dia malas menjawab.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bersama Luhan Hyung, kan? Bersamaku saja hari ini."

"Kau mengajak atau memaksa."

"Mengajak dan memaksa," kata Kai dan dia mulai menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari keluar.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Kai!" Sehun terus meronta minta di lepaskan, tapi tak kunjung lepas sampai mereka ada di samping mobil Kai.

"Tidak akan kalau kau tidak mau pulang denganku," pernyataan berupa paksaan itu membuat Sehun semakin marah.

"Aish.. lepas, Kai!"

"Jawab dulu!"

"Okay, aku akan menurutimu kali ini."

"Masuk," kata Kai sambil mendorong Sehun untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Mereka sama sekali tak bercakap-cakap. Sehun lebih senang menghadap jendela dan memperhatikan sekitar jalan dan Kai tentu fokus dengan menyetirnya.

"Kai, ini bukan jalan pulang. Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sehun saat seharusnya mereka belok ke kanan, namun mereka tetap berjalan lurus.

"Aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita. Bukankah sudah lama kita tak bersama?"

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Terserah," jawab Sehun singkat. Jujur saja dia juga menginginkan saat-saat bersama seperti dulu. Namun, selama ini dia tak ingin terlalu berharap karena takut sakit hati lagi.

Akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah danau yang di sekitarnya terdapat hamparan rumput hijau. Merasa mobil itu berhenti, sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari ponsel di tangannya. Pandangan matanya menyapu daerah itu dan seketika matanya membulat saat mengatahui mereka ada dimana. "Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" teriak Sehun pada seseorang yang duduk di jok pengemudi.

"Kita keluar dulu aku akan menjelaskannya," kata Kai. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, sedangkan sehun tetap pada posisinya. Sehun menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Sudah lama dia berusaha menghilangkan kenangan itu, meski terkadang masih muncul sesekali.

"Keluarlah, kita bicara di luar," kata Kai saat membuka pintu mobil disamping Sehun. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Sehun tak mengindahkannya.

"Katakan sekarang saja dan kita pulang," jawab Sehun lirih.

Sepertinya Sehun tak akan bergerak tanpa paksaan. Dia segera melepas sabuk pengaman Sehun dan menariknya keluar. Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya pun seakan tak bisa menolak. Blank! Itulah Sehun sekarang. Dia hanya menuruti kemana Kai menariknya. Saat mereka berhenti di tepi danau, sehun kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Kai?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih saat itu."

"Apa maumu? Membuatku hancur?"

"Tidak, aku ingin-,"

"Setelah kau membuatku menunggu disini sendirian dan mencampakkanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, ha?" Sehun yang tak tahan segera berjalan menjauhi Kai dan apa yang dipertahankannya dari tadi akhirnya runtuh, dia menangis.

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku sangat menyesal dengan hal itu. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

"Cukup Kai," kata Sehun lirih. Dia sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk berontak seperti tadi. Dia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

"Maukah kau untuk memulainya dari awal lagi? Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi," kata Kai sambil membalikkan tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya. Namun Sehun tetap setia dengan aksi menundukkan kepalanya. Kai menyentuh dagu Sehun dan mengangkat kepalanya membuat Sehun harus menatap Kai dengan mata berair. Kai merasa sangat bersalah. "Saranghae Oh Sehun," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sehun sama sekali tak menolak ciuman itu.

Saat mereka kehabisan napas mereka melepas ciuman itu. "Na-nado saranghae, Kai," kata Sehun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia sungguh malu sekarang.

"Jangan menangis, kau membuatku semakin bersalah," kata Kai sambil menghapus jejak air mata Sehun.

"Ne."

"Kita nikmati matahari senja disana," kata Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut dan membawanya ketempat yang di tunjuknya. Mereka mendudukkan diri bersebelahan dengan tangan Kai yang memegang pinggang Sehun dan Sehun yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

***AUTHOR POV END***

**~END~**

Akhirnya kelar juga. Ini adalah fanfic khusus untuk ulang tahun Sehun Oppa, yah meskipun publishnya telat sehari. Khe nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa untuk semua bias Khe selain membuat sebuah fanfic. Jadi meski Khe udah mau UN, tapi Khe tetap mencoba untuk membuat fanfic, bahkan rela tidak tidur demi fanfic ini. Khe tidak mengedit kembali setelah selesai ngetik. Jadi mungkin akan ada banyak typo di sini. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
